Life in Konoha High
by OMGitsKAyLa
Summary: Lee just moved to Konoha from Suna. There he meets Sakura who's with Sasuke who hates Lee's guts for talking to Sakura. Sakura, Thinking Lee is gay becomes friends with him. As Lee grows closer to Sakura he learns of her and Sasukes relationship. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMGawsh! My other story sucks but i have a good feeling about this one! I wont give up on writing ill work hard (Thats What She Said =P) HWAITING!

Disclaimor: I dont own Naruto or the song , But if i did own Naruto i would DOMINATE THE WORLD MWAHAHAHA JK...not=P

* * *

_F is for friends who do stuff together _

_U is for you and me_

_N is for Anywhere and Anywhere at all down here in the deep blue.._

**SMACK**!

"Oh My Gawd! I need a new alarm clock!" Lee said tiredly.

"Honey, Get up its your first day of school!"Lee's mom shouted.

"Im Coming"Lee replied.

Lee got up and walked to the bathroom but missed and hit his head on the wall_ ouch!_ he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and got dress in his uniform and a green spandex suit under it. Lee walked downstairs and into the kitchen and sat down at the table and ate a some toast. After he finished he walked towards the door.

"Mom, im leaving!"

"Have a good day at school!"

Lee walked to Konoha High. He's a Senior and its his first day at the new school. As Lee walked up the steps he bumped into someone and dropped all their books.

"Im so sorry!"Lee said.

"Dont be it was my fault!"

Lee looked up to see the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She has pink hair and gorgeous emerald eyes , He couldnt stop staring at her!

"Is something wrong?"She said.

Lee snapped back into reality "Umm..No" Lee said nervously.

"Oh, Okay then my names Sakura, Haruno Sakura" She said cheerfully.

"Im Lee" Lee said blushing.

Watching from afar Neji raised and eyebrow and turned away walking up to his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, who was flirting with some new Freshmen.

"Sasuke look over there"

"Not now Neji, Cant you see im busy?"

"You wont be busy once you see!"

"Hn" Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura talking to some new kid with bushybrows. Sasuke suddenly pushed the Freshmen away and walked over to Sakura, Pushing people out of his way.

"Hey, You! Bushy Brows! What the hell do you think your doing?"Sasuke said angrily.

Sakura and Lee turned their heads.

"Omg" Sakura whispered.

"Wh..at?" Lee said nervously looking at the guy who was bigger than him.

"What the hell do you think your doing talking to my girl?" Sasuke said picking Lee up by his collar.

"You..r G..irl?" Lee asked.

As Sasuke was just about to punch him Sakura stood infront of Lee.

"Sasuke, Stop! We were accidently bumped into eachother, I started talking to HIM!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura than back to Lee and walked away with his arm around Sakuras shoulder. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Kankuro, Gaara, TenTen, Hinata, Temari, and Ino followed.

Lee got up from the ground and watched as they walked away to class.

* * *

A/N: TOO ALL SASUSAKU FANS THIS IS A SASUSAKU FANFIC SORRY LEESAKU! Okay Sasuke is not gonna be the bad guy he might do BAD THINGS but hes not the bad guy or bully! I love Sasuke too much to make him the bad guy!

Thats all i Have to Say! BAIIIIIII


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Big Sorrys for now updating. I guess i lost hope in this fanfic i thought no one liked it but i cant give up just yet. I guess i was inspired My friend told me to never give up so...yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto but if i did i would rule the world.

* * *

"Excuse me do you know where i can find room B104?" Lee asked a random guy. He gave Lee a funny look and walked away.

"Everyones going to ignore you after what happend this morning." Lee turned around and saw a guy with spiky blonde hair.

"I dont understand. What did i do wrong?"Lee asked.

"You talked to Sakura! You idiot! The last guy who talked to her ended up in a wheelchair!" He replied. "Look, The only reason im talking to you is because im warning you. Sasuke will kill you if he see's you with Sakura!"

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Dont you know you never go 5 feet near another guys girl? The only guys that can be near her is Sasukes friends and her family or whatever" He said.

"Wait! Who are you? And how do you know this?" Lee asked.

"Me? Im Naruto and im one of Sasukes best friends"

"Than why are you talking to me?" Lee said.

"Idk. I feel bad for you." Naruto said shrugging."Look i gotta go! but dont forget what i said!"

Naruto walked away leaving Lee confused.

* * *

Lee walked into class seeing a bunch of students messing around. Lee found a empty seat next to Sakura and sat there.

"Hey im sorry about this morning Sasuke can be a little jealous" Sakura said.

"A little?" Lee said.

Sakura sighed and than replied "Look ill make it up to you. Do you have any plans after school?"

"No, why?" Lee said.

"Do you wanna go get some ice cream or something?" Sakura said.

"What about your boyfriend?" Lee asked.

"Ill talk to him"Sakura replied

"Oh, well sure!"Lee said excitingly.

"Oh by the way im Sakura."She said.

"Im Lee"

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOUR LATE AGAIN!" Some students yelled.

"I got lost on the path of life"

"Yeah yeah whatever!"

_SLAM!_

The door slammed against the wall and Sasuke walked in.

"Sasuke it seems your later than me" Kakashi said.

"Sorry sensei i had some "Buisness" to take care of." Sasuke said.

"Okay ill let it go this time, Just take a seat."

Sasuke walked over to Lee " Your in my seat BushyBrows." Sasuke said cooly.

Befor Lee could reply Sakura answered "Sasuke he was here first just sit in another seat." Sasuke looked at Lee and than at Sakura.

"Hell no! Im gonna say it again. Get out of my seat!" Lee grabbed his stuff and hurried away to another seat.

Sasuke sat down and put his arm around Sakura "Why do you have to be so mean?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke just sat their and smirked.

"Whatever" Sakura said."Where were you?"

"I told you i had some buisness to take care of" Sasuke said.

"What Buisness? And why do you smell weird?"Sakura said.

"We'll talk about this later Sakura"

"No! I wanna talk about it now!"

"Sakura!"

"Is there a problem over their?"Kakashi said.

"No Kakashi Sensei" They both said.

* * *

Sorry if it sucks but i gave it my all. Baii


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU!

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto but if i did i'd go out and eat cookies

* * *

_At Lunch~_

"SAKURA!"

"Yes,Ino?"

"Why are you hanging around with that weird guy?"

"He's not weird. He's just different."

"You should be careful! Sasuke is gonna kill him if he see's you with him."

"..Ill talk to Sasuke"Sakura said as Ino and her walked to their lunch table where TenTen, Hinata, and Temari were waiting.

* * *

"Sasuke."

"What, Shikamaru?"

"When are you gonna tell Sakura?"

"I might not tell her."

"She's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, But for now keep your mouth shut!"Sasuke said leaning against a wall.

"Troublesome.."

* * *

Lee,holding his lunch tray, looked around for a place to sit.

"Hey! Lee come sit over here!"Lee turned around to see Sakura waving her hand motioning him to come sit at her groups table.

"Sakura! What are you doing? Sasuke's gonna kill you!"TenTen said quietly so Lee wouldnt hear.

"TenTen, Chill. Do you see Sasuke anywhere near us?"Sakura said.

"No..But other people might tell him."

"So they wont have proof!"

"They might take pictures!"

"TenTen, You worry too much. So whats Sasuke going to do all i did was tell Lee to come sit over here."

"Still.."

"Look if Sasuke does find out ill take the blame."

"So..Where are you from?"Ino asked Lee.

"Uhh...Suna."

"Isn't that place like all sand or dirt?"

"Uhh...yeah.."

"Oh...That's cool"Ino said."So what's up with your green...outfit."

"It's really comfortable."

"Oh..Really?...thats..'Nice'."Ino said looking as if she saw something disgusting.

"Really? You think so? I can get you one if you want?"

"No...thats cool im fine"

"Oh,okay. So whats it like around here?"Lee asked. Before Ino could answer.

"BUSHYBROWS!"

* * *

A/N: SORRRRY MY CHAPTERS ARE SOO SHORT!


End file.
